


十七年后

by Donglizhiwei



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donglizhiwei/pseuds/Donglizhiwei
Summary: 一个小迪没死活到博人传成为叔迪，最后带叔爱私奔的狗血故事……
Relationships: DeiGaa
Kudos: 1





	十七年后

风平浪静的一个黄昏，一切看上去都是那么正常。  
做任务回来的新希很认真地在风影办公室向我爱罗汇报任务情况。  
“完成得很好。”我爱罗在文件上盖下了章，“出了好几天的任务辛苦了，你回去好好休整一下吧。”  
“是，义父。”新希恭敬地退下。  
批了一整天文件的我爱罗坐在椅子上，揉了揉酸胀的颈椎，透过窗子眺望远方以此来缓解视觉疲劳。就这么望了一会，我爱罗正想着继续处理剩下的文件，却猛然瞥见了窗外的一个东西。  
“那是……”我爱罗最初以为自己眼花了，仔细看向窗外，却震惊发觉那确是一只砂隐沙漠里没有的白色大鸟。  
“骗人的吧？！”我爱罗惊得站起来，推开窗子，将砂之眼放了出去，近距离观察后，他无比确认那是一只粘土做成的鸟。  
和那只一样！和十七年前那个黄昏，自己在这个办公室看到的那只一模一样！  
我爱罗的心狂跳起来，冷汗一下冒了一身，他迅疾地拨通了电话：“勘九郎，通知所有人！通知全村注意！马上进入一级警戒！”  
“怎么了我爱罗？”  
“别问了，照做！一级警备！防空、防爆！我马上出去。”我爱罗扔下电话就冲出了办公室。  
全村都折腾了起来，然而一群人上上下下仔仔细细搜索了一通，也没发现风影大人说的那只鸟。  
“我爱罗你确定你没有看错吗？”勘九郎问。  
“我确定我没看错。”我爱罗心情复杂地看着天空，“可能你觉得会有些小题大做，但是……起爆粘土、晓组织，想想都……”  
“你别太紧张，我明白你的意思。”勘九郎拍拍我爱罗，“放心吧，大家都在，村里已经一级警备了，你不下命令我们就不会解除，一定能保证村子的安全……只是作为风影，你现在还是应该回到办公室去，毕竟你是总揽村子大局的人啊。”  
“我知道。”我爱罗点点头，“也许是我搞错了也不一定，但也不排除有人真的恶意在搞这些动作，为了村子的安全还是该提高警惕，今天晚上大家就辛苦一下吧。”  
我爱罗向村里人交代了任务，便回办公室去了。  
“义父！”推开门的一瞬间，却是新希那孩子从后面追了进来。  
“怎么了？”我爱罗让新希进来，顺手带上了门。  
“义父，发生什么了吗？”新希问。  
“没什么，只是一些小状况，我已经命令村里的上忍去办了。”我爱罗如是回答，他并不想让这个懂事的孩子担忧。  
“是因为那只鸟吗？”新希突然说，“那只大白鸟，是沙漠里没有的。”  
“你也看见了？”  
“义父，那是什么鸟？”  
我爱罗沉默了一下，最终决定说实话：“那是起爆粘土制作的鸟。”  
“起爆……粘土？”  
“那是岩隐村的一种禁术，曾经为一名晓组织成员所掌握，十分危险。”  
“义父您见过这个术吗？”  
“是的。”  
“那您应该可以阻止吧？”  
我爱罗只是说：“放心，我一定会保护村子的。”  
“义父您……是不是害怕这个术？”新希问。  
“不是害怕这个术，是这……”我爱罗回答着，突然想到了什么，警觉地盯住了新希，“新希？”  
“什么？”  
“我是哪一天收养你的？”  
“我……义父你为什么突然问这个？”  
“回答。”  
“这个……我……”  
“砂缚柩！”我爱罗突然发动忍术将新希束缚住了，“你不是新希！你是谁？！”  
“新希”愣了一下，随即笑了起来，那笑声极其的轻狂。  
“嘿嘿！多少年不见了，风影大人还是一如既往地警觉呢，嗯。”  
我爱罗脑子里“轰”的一声，随即朝对方大喊起来：“不要装神弄鬼！说！你是哪里的忍者？！”  
“怎么？你不愿意相信是我吗？”冒牌货“新希”继续用戏谑又轻浮的语气说话：“果然这么多年过去了，你还是有点怕我的，我的我爱罗小乖乖！”  
“你闭嘴！”我爱罗有些狂躁起来：“你不可能是他！那家伙已经死了十七年了！忍界大战的时候都被秽土转生过的人怎么可能还活着！”  
“是啊，十七年了……”对方感叹了一下，却不再说话，只是笑看着我爱罗。  
“唔……”我爱罗感到气闷，他激动的心情难以平复，心脏狂跳不只，同时查克拉开始涣散，“是什么时候……”  
我爱罗后退到办公桌前，撑住了桌子来维持平衡，他这才发现空气中那极淡的香味。  
“从你进门的那一刻起，嗯。”  
束缚在“新希”身上的沙子由于我爱罗查克拉的涣散，瞬间变作了一滩散沙，“新希”随即结了个印，解除了变身术。  
一阵白烟散去，一个高个头的成年男人走了过来。尽管那是一个三十多岁样子的英俊男人，尽管他没有朝天辫只有如同金色瀑布般一直垂到腰后的一头长发，尽管他身上穿的只是一件深蓝色的和服而不是黑底红云的晓袍，尽管他的脸上已经因岁月透出了一二分沧桑的痕迹，但是那青蓝色的眼睛，那刘海掩盖下左眼上的照相机，那轻狂高傲不可一世的语气声音，那家伙的每一个细节动作，都在向我爱罗昭示着他的身份——明明已经死去了十七年的迪达拉！  
“你怎么会还活着？？？！！！”我爱罗问时，迪达拉已经凑到了他跟前。  
“你别过来！别……唔！唔唔！唔嗯……”  
迪达拉也不做多余的事，一手搂过我爱罗的腰一手扣住我爱罗的后脑勺，便朝着那日思夜念的唇吻了上去。  
研磨，吮吸，推搡，轻咬，迪达拉沉醉般地吻着我爱罗的唇，用这个吻传递着自己满腔的热情。我爱罗竭力反抗着，却因为被下了药无论如何挣扎都无济于事，迪达拉随即撬开我爱罗的唇齿把舌头伸了进去。  
“嗯……”我爱罗朝着迪达拉的舌尖狠命一咬，这才让迪达拉吃痛地放开自己的唇。  
“嘶……舌头要被咬下来了，嗯。”迪达拉吐了吐被咬痛了的舌头。  
“为什么你会活着？！”我爱罗嘴唇打颤，“你来干什么？！”  
迪达拉看着我爱罗，笑容里有一点点苦涩，他随即抱紧了我爱罗。  
“你……”我爱罗被抱着有一丝懵。  
“我爱罗！”迪达拉以一种恋人的口吻在我爱罗耳边轻声呼唤着他的名字，带着几分哽咽动情地说：“我好想你。”  
“疯子放开我！”我爱罗在迪达拉怀里不断扭动挣扎起来，迪达拉只是把他越抱越紧。  
“你是想勒死我吗？松手！”我爱罗在迪达拉身上捶了几下。  
“我舍不得放，嗯。”迪达拉的手开始不老实地隔着衣服在我爱罗身上摸索起来，一面朝着我爱罗的脖子吻去。  
“你干什……你放……嗯……你怎么就那么阴魂不散呢？！”我爱罗一阵挣扎终于是愤怒地把跟个八爪鱼一样绕在自己身上的人给推开了，随即却一阵咳嗽，他现在感觉那香气越来越浓，越来越令人不安。  
“呵……”迪达拉从手里吐出一团黏土，捏成了好几只蝴蝶：“看来你不太喜欢我给你的见面礼啊……不过多闻闻适应了你就会喜欢的，嗯。”  
黏土蝴蝶朝我爱罗飞去，迪达拉结印念叨着：“艺术就是爆炸！喝！”那些蝴蝶便在我爱罗身边纷纷爆炸，尽管小型炸弹威力不强，可那黏土里都混入了那种带着香味的药剂，我爱罗一下子被那种气体包裹，只觉头晕眼花。  
“迪达拉……”我爱罗往后栽下去，迪达拉上前扶住了他，我爱罗靠在迪达拉怀里，感到皮肤一阵发热发麻，“你这家伙对付我，从来都那么卑鄙无耻……”  
“你要知道我的卑鄙无耻还算是对你手下留情，嗯。”迪达拉抱起我爱罗平放在了办公桌上，“咱俩真的去野外找个地方堂堂正正地打一架，只怕我们都能打死对方，嗯。”  
“你对我的村民做什么了吗？还有我义子呢？”我爱罗扯着迪达拉的衣袖问，一边尽可能地阻止迪达拉解自己的腰带。  
“我什么也没做，糊弄着你们戒严了而已。那小崽子也没事。”迪达拉解掉我爱罗的皮带，把我爱罗的双手举过头顶用皮带捆了起来，一边开始扯着我爱罗的裤子。  
“不要！”我爱罗没挣几下，便被迪达拉连内裤带外裤和鞋子一起脱掉了，迪达拉抓住我爱罗的脚踝将我爱罗两腿分开，顺着我爱罗的右脚指尖，一路吻下去，从脚心、小腿、大腿，一直吻到大腿根部，而后便突然将我爱罗的分身含住了。  
“嗯……”我爱罗扭动了几下，想说话却发觉自己一开口就会发出糟糕的声音。  
迪达拉几近虔诚地俯身含弄着口中的东西，品尝着他苦苦思念了十七年的人的味道，这阔别了十七年的味道，咸、腥、涩，却又让迪达拉甘之如饴。  
“迪……哈啊……迪达拉你能不能……嗯……”我爱罗强硬地忍着下体被温热的唇舌包裹舔舐戏弄带来的快感，咬牙切齿地说着话，尽力不让呻吟从言语中泄露出来，“你能不能不那么恶心？！我都……嗯……我都已经三十多岁了我——哈啊——”  
迪达拉在我爱罗下体猛然一吸，刺激得我爱罗浑身发抖，最终只能停止说话，咬着下嘴唇憋着声音不让快感从喉咙里泄露出来。然而迪达拉的动作越发迅速，我爱罗急促呼吸着，只觉自己随时可能把持不住，脸上变得滚烫的他又无法动用被束缚的双手来遮掩，于是扭过头去，狠狠咬住了自己的衣服。  
“嗯……”我爱罗双腿一僵，终究是被迪达拉弄得泄了出来。  
迪达拉缓慢地将我爱罗的茎体吐出，把刚刚获取的精华全都咽了下去。  
“都三十多岁了，你还是射得那么快，嗯。”迪达拉舔了舔嘴唇道。  
“你有病啊！”我爱罗满脸通红地瞪了迪达拉一眼，又扭过头去。  
“你都有时间把自己的头发搞得那么丑，怎么就没时间锻炼锻炼身体，再吃点好的，把自己的小命根子补一补啊风影大人！”迪达拉伸出一手揉着我爱罗的头发好笑地说：“你这破发型在哪儿弄的？看起来一点都不艺术，嗯。”  
我爱罗干瞪着迪达拉，也不说话，迪达拉像揉着一只小猫的脑瓜一样揉着我爱罗的头发，没一会就把那三七分的头发揉得一团糟。  
“别露出那副表情，令人厌倦且毫无艺术感！咱们也算老相好了，多年不见你稍微热情一点啊，嗯。”迪达拉戳着我爱罗的鼻尖调笑道。  
“谁跟你是老相好！”我爱罗踹了一下迪达拉的腿。  
“难道不是吗？”迪达拉凑近我爱罗的脸，“当年我们在床上一次次抵死纠缠……”  
“滚！”回忆涌上心头让我爱罗变得有些狂躁起来，双腿乱动着却一下被压得紧紧的。  
“不愿意想起来吗？”迪达拉一边解着我爱罗的衣扣一边吻了我爱罗的唇，“也是，风影大人怎么会愿意思念我这个伤害了他的大混蛋呢？”  
迪达拉唇上还残留着自己的味道，我爱罗想起他们从前在一起的无数次欢爱，总是迪达拉的唇上沾着他的味道，而迪达拉是从不敢试他的口活的，怕就怕我爱罗一怒之下给咬断了。  
“我记得你这家伙怕冷怕得要死。”迪达拉解开我爱罗的衣袍，隔着渔网衣在那胸膛上抚摸亲吻，一边自说自话，“每次不管做不做，和我睡在一张床上你总是醒着的时候巴不得退避三舍，睡着了就不知不觉地钻进我怀里取暖，死死抱着我，有的时候做噩梦还哭着在我怀里说梦话，你还记得吗……我想这世上应该没有几个人见过脆弱至此的我爱罗吧，嗯……”  
“……”我爱罗也不说话，只是又扭过头去，闭上眼不看迪达拉，迪达拉于是笑起来。  
“你还是老样子，我刚要做的时候反抗半天，发现自己反抗无效就开始装死，忍受磨难一样咬牙忍过去。怎么？我们俩都已经是三十多岁的大男人了，你还要像十五岁的时候一样，在十九岁的我面前装冰清玉洁吗？”  
“我需要装？”我爱罗也不睁眼，只是冷笑：“被你作践之前，我从来是干净的！十七年前是，现在也是，是你逼着我和你一起变脏了，迪达拉。”  
“是啊……从你输给我的那一刻起，你就注定沾上了我，嗯。”  
迪达拉从衣袖里摸出一个瓷瓶，将里面滑液喝进了手心的嘴里，而后一手揉捏着我爱罗的两瓣臀肉，慢慢摸到了那个褶皱的小洞，便吐出沾满粘液的舌头在那上面舔舐起来。  
敏感的地方就这样被舔着，而迪达拉的另一只手也伸进我爱罗的渔网衣里，搓捻戏弄起两颗小小的朱果来，我爱罗面色变得绯红，却忍耐着不发一声，直到迪达拉手上的舌头伸进他的后穴，他才闷闷地哼了一下。  
在滑液的帮助下，舌头很快将那幽闭的后穴搅动得松了些，于是迪达拉收回舌头，将滑液吐在手指上，对着那洞口一下子就塞进去两根。  
“嗯……”我爱罗发着抖，感受着那两根手指在体内搅弄拓张着，这么多年过去了，迪达拉对他的身体还是那么熟悉，很快就摸到了敏感的地方，并在上面按压起来，我爱罗咬着唇紧闭着眼，脑袋晃来晃去，胸脯一起一伏的，急促又尴尬的呼吸声伴随着迪达拉的动作从鼻腔里发出来，迪达拉凑上去吻住我爱罗的唇，尽管我爱罗对他的吻毫无回应，他还是深情而热烈地去吻他，持续不断地吻着。  
迪达拉感觉自己的两根手指在那里面已经变得游刃有余，便笑着把手指拿了出去，另一只手也从我爱罗的衣服里拿了出来。  
“怎么？”我爱罗喘着气问：“才这种程度你就忍不住了吗？”  
“这个时候进去你会很疼的，我只是想换一种新奇的拓张方式，嗯。”迪达拉突然坏笑起来：“我听说木叶有一种体术奥义，你曾经还见识过，你看我这印结得对吗，嗯？”  
我爱罗微微睁眼，看到迪达拉在他面前结成的寅之印，脑子里一声轰鸣，让他忍不住骂出声来。  
“迪达拉你个混蛋就不能学点好——呃——”  
“千年杀。”  
突如其来的刺痛从后穴传来，我爱罗两腿抽了一下，迪达拉随即就保持着千年杀的手势开始在我爱罗的后穴里抽插起来，四根手指在粘液的润滑下快速地在肠肉里活动着，我爱罗的双手攥成了拳，双脚也难耐地分开在办公桌上，缩起的脚趾在那木制的桌面上不停抓着，他被迫承受着这尴尬体术带来的快感，羞耻感填充进了每一个细胞——我爱罗二十年前在中忍考试吃的那计千年杀，那是一尾化情况下被炸了尾根，也就是屁股稍稍疼了一下而已，哪有今天这种四指入体狂插不止来得可怕，这又痛又痒，又胀又麻，又耻辱又快活的感觉仿佛让人在天堂地狱之间无休止地穿梭。我爱罗看着自己前端的茎柱在这刺激下逐渐抬头，一下子羞愤地闭上眼睛仰过头去，抬起被捆的手试图用胳膊遮住脸。  
“迪达拉！你……呃啊……不就是那点事吗！你要做就做！不要……啊啊……”  
“哦？”迪达拉闻言停止了抽动，把手指拿了出来，笑着开始解自己的腰封：“你的意思，是想让我尽快操你咯？”  
“你……”我爱罗的后穴突然变得空虚，面对迪达拉的调戏又接不上话来，只能沉默。  
“我爱罗。”迪达拉唤着我爱罗的名，不紧不慢地解开裤子，缓缓扶着挺立的分身进入了我爱罗已然湿润的后穴内。  
“哈啊……嗯……唔……”我爱罗再次闭上眼咬上牙扭过头去。  
“我爱罗。”迪达拉一边吻着我爱罗一边继续喊他，下身也逐渐挺动起来，“跟我走吧！嗯！”  
“你……啊啊……嗯……”我爱罗咬住唇摇摇头。  
“跟我走！”迪达拉在我爱罗身体里一个深挺。  
“不……呃啊……”我爱罗摇晃着身体，拒绝着迪达拉，一边开始挣脱起被皮带捆住的双手，只是那下身越来越快的交配动作让他的挣扎变得愈发困难。  
迪达拉双手分别抱着我爱罗的两腿，下体持续不断地抽送着，我爱罗的肉体和他的撞在一起，“啪啪”作响。  
“跟我走！”迪达拉顶着我爱罗敏感的地方说：“我什么都可以不要，我就要你，嗯。”  
迪达拉将自己的上衣都脱下来扔到一边，又将我爱罗的渔网衣扯到胸部以上，还带着黏液的双手就在那两个立起的茱萸上拨弄掐玩，手心里的舌头更是忍不住伸出去舔吻。  
我爱罗的腿已经不觉缠在了迪达拉腰上，交合处的肌肉伴随着迪达拉的动作一次次收缩，紧绞着迪达拉的分身。  
“都过了十七年了，风影大人的身体还是这么热情，嗯。”迪达拉凑到我爱罗耳边调笑道：“下面咬得这么紧，是想我带你走的时候就这么被你锁着吗？”  
“啊……啊啊啊……”我爱罗发出的那点声音被迪达拉撞得断断续续，想着事情发展得越发糟糕，绝不能继续下去，我爱罗终是咬咬牙运动起被绑缚的手臂，成功一下子把手抬了起来挂住了迪达拉的脖子，同时双腿缠紧迪达拉的腰，学着鸣人用脑袋猛撞了一下迪达拉的额头，腰腿一使劲就把刚刚被撞懵的迪达拉推下了桌，然而同时自己竟也随着迪达拉一起被带着摔了下去。  
“砰！”  
地板上传出来好大一声撞击声，迪达拉背朝地结结实实摔了一跤，而那一瞬间，还埋在我爱罗身体里的分身因为坠落的缘故也一下撞到了极深的地方并因这突如其来的刺激射在了里面，我爱罗不由得大声叫了出来，声音极其婉转且带着半分哭腔。  
“呵！风影大人，你这是伤敌一千自损八百啊，嗯。”迪达拉慢慢将分身抽出，抱扶着我爱罗站起来，淫靡的液体一下子从我爱罗身体里流出，不堪入目地挂在我爱罗的大腿上。  
迪达拉看着我爱罗还红着脸愠怒地盯着他喘息，轻笑一声，不待我爱罗张嘴骂他就立即按下了左眼相机上的快门。  
“干什么啊？！”我爱罗用依旧被绑在一起的两手打了迪达拉一下。  
“噗嗤！”迪达拉笑出了声，我爱罗又打了他一下。  
“喂喂喂你这家伙怎么回事，咱俩在一起拍的‘艺术照’还少了吗？”迪达拉嘲讽着，语气却显得略有些柔和了。  
“你真无耻……”我爱罗又咬起了牙。  
迪达拉看着靠在自己怀里的我爱罗，笑容变得有些宠溺，又有些感伤：“是啊，我也只能用你所谓的无耻来换一个相对真实些的你了，嗯。”  
“你……”我爱罗仿佛有什么心事被戳破了一样，转过头去不好意思再看迪达拉。  
迪达拉紧抱着我爱罗，在他脸上脖颈上边吻着便轻声说起话来。  
“五代风影脸上越来越虚伪的淡漠，又是给谁看的呢……明明是被宿敌随便逗两下就会气到沙暴送葬的小鬼，怎么如今一点当年的感觉都没有了，直到被我这样对待，才恢复了几分十七年前的气魄，嗯……”迪达拉说着一手抚上我爱罗还半挺着的茎柱，“你已经当了那么久的风影了，一直充当着一村人的需要，现在真的还要继续吗，就算还不嫌累，这个村子始终还是要忘记你，去捧下一个能够保护他们的人的……别再在这个无聊的位置上继续坐了好吗我爱罗，跟我走……成为我一个人的需要就好了，嗯……”  
“你……嗯唔……”迪达拉打断我爱罗的话，吻住了我爱罗的嘴唇，一边继续撩动我爱罗的下体。  
迪达拉解开我爱罗手上的皮带，将我爱罗的一只手牵过去，触碰到了自己刚刚奋战过后已经疲软了的柱体。  
“我这次不进你那里，你帮我，我们一起出来，嗯。”迪达拉离开我爱罗的唇，轻声说完又吻上去，一边引导着我爱罗抚摸套弄两人的茎柱。  
“嗯……”我爱罗十七年前也为迪达拉做过一样的事情，其实上手是挺熟练的，他也不想迪达拉这个时候再逼自己做一次，于是顺着迪达拉的意思，握住了那茎体认真套弄起来，并使之同自己的相互摩擦，迪达拉也伸出手心的舌头舔弄两人的欲望。手和舌头舌都给二人带来很大兴奋感，迪达拉胸口的舌也在此刻伸了出来，轻舔着我爱罗的乳首。  
“嗯……呃……”我爱罗难忍地微微张嘴，舌头一下被迪达拉勾过去含在了嘴里，吮吸着品味着。我爱罗被吻得招架不住，有些恍惚起来——他想他的查克拉和精神都应该被迪达拉做了手脚了，不然何至于忘却反抗。  
守鹤的声音突然从我爱罗脑子里传来：“喂！我爱罗你给我醒醒！那小子四张嘴里都含着用幻术查克拉调制的催情剂，你的查克拉现在都被压制住了！”  
“我没事，守鹤，你走吧……”我爱罗在意识里对守鹤说：“以后也不用再联系我了，我可能不会再回砂隐了。”  
“哈？！你不会真要和这家伙私奔吧？！他当年怎么抓的你，把我从你体内抽离险些害死你你都忘记了？！”  
“当然不会，再给十七年也不会……”我爱罗说着：“这混蛋一直记挂着我，我也一样忘不掉这混蛋。即使我不答应，他今天也一定会带我走……守鹤你就别管了……”  
“呸！谁会有兴趣管你们两个三十多岁的别扭人类做爱啊？！你这……唉……算了，我知道你心意已定了，这个时候抽身退步也是个不错的选择，放心我不会说出去啦！”  
“谢谢，守鹤……”我爱罗说着逐渐清醒，彼时一股热流从身体里涌了上来，两股白浊同时射出，打在了他和迪达拉的腹间。  
“哈……哈……”  
两人的唇缓缓分开，舌间挂着一丝晶莹。  
“十七年，你去哪了？”我爱罗问。  
“说来话长……总之养伤，修炼，继续践行我的艺术，还有，每天想你，嗯……”  
“如果我说，我不跟你走。”我爱罗看着迪达拉。  
“……”迪达拉沉默了一会，抱住我爱罗，吻着他的头发说：“那我就再等几年，等你什么时候愿意跟我走。”  
我爱罗贴着迪达拉好半天没说出话，最后只是淡淡地问：“你不是说我头发丑吗……”  
“是啊难看死了你！可不管变成什么样，你终究还是我的我爱罗小乖乖不是吗？”迪达拉苦笑：“你就是七老八十了我也爱你，嗯。”  
迪达拉突然感觉肩膀上一痛，竟是我爱罗咬住了他，同时有什么温热的东西流到了自己肩上。  
我爱罗咬得迪达拉很疼，可怀中人轻微哽咽的声音弄得迪达拉心里更疼。  
“你要是真的不想和我走我不会勉强你，嗯……”迪达拉说。  
“七老八十哪还经得起你这样折腾！”我爱罗松开嘴，推了迪达拉一把，“你都三十六了吧混蛋？！”  
“……”迪达拉沉默不语。  
“再等你也会老的迪达拉……就现在吧，就趁现在，咱们三十多岁还算年轻……”我爱罗靠在迪达拉心口听着那心跳，那属于生命的心跳。  
这心跳属于三十六岁的迪达拉，而不是记忆里永远十九岁的迪达拉。  
太好了……  
“我们走。”  
第二天早上，这个办公室里便没了五代风影。  
而远离忍界大国的某个小村庄里，头发被弄得凌乱却比之前来得洒脱干练的我爱罗正缩在被窝里睡着，迪达拉抱着他，一样睡得安稳香甜。


End file.
